


Remanescentes

by Marcy_bolger1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_bolger1/pseuds/Marcy_bolger1
Summary: Remanescentes:  o que sobra , o que fica do todo.





	Remanescentes

**Author's Note:**

> É basicamente um estudo de coisas ruins e tristes e do quanto Lena pode aguentar.  
> Eu não disse que era uma pessoa boa =)

Lena caminhou de forma despreocupada até a mesa e se serviu de algum whisky, tomou um longo gole antes de se virar em direção a mesa, e franziu o cenho ao ver a figura escura em pé em sua sacada, sentiu-se endurecer antes de ativar o anel em sua mão e caminhou até ela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela deixou cada pitada de fúria e dor transparecer em sua voz, não se importando a forma como ela se contorceria assim que sentisse a kriptonita em sua mão - Eu disse que não queria mais vê-la a dez malditos quilômetros da minha empresa... de mim!

A loira na sua frente respirou forte e um som lamurioso pareceu vazar dela.

-Lena...

-Kara, não!

Supergirl deu um passo à frente, mas antes que poder se aproxima mais, Lena levantou a mão e ativou o anel um feixe verde formou uma espécie de escudo.

-Eu disse que você não podia mais vir aqui!

Cada palavra foi pontuada com raiva e ressentimento, não eram sentimentos que Lena particularmente gostava de nutrir, mas a mulher na sua frente a feriu demais com suas mentiras e meias verdades. Com tudo, que ainda estava muito fresco para que ela pudesse permitir-se lidar com isso agora. Com ela.

-Por favor! Eu sinto MUITO!

Mas antes que respondesse novamente, a Supergirl desmoronou na sua frente. Lena piscou algumas vezes sem entender o que estava ocorrendo com ela.

-O que diabos é isso? - Só que ela gemeu, e Lena a conhecia o suficiente para registrar o tom dolorido ali - Foda-se Kara,o que está acontecendo com você? - Seus olhos finalmente rastrearam o corpo dela sem a raiva para cegá-la, ela pôde ver as poças de sangue manchando suas roupas e agora parte do chão, e assustada ela foi até a mulher que um dia chamou de melhor amiga, mas agora isso parecia ter sido em outra vida.

-Você foi atacada? - Ela olhou em volta procurando por possíveis atacantes responsáveis por deixar Kara nesse estado - Estou ligando pra Alex, ela vai trazer ajuda. - Mas antes que tivesse a chance de, a mão de Kara a parou o toque suave distraindo-a para o olhar perdido.

-Não Lena, por favor.

Tão suave que ela quase não teria escutado se não estivesse tão perto.

-Kara você está muito ferida, eu não sei o que fazer sem a ajuda da Alex! - Lena se desespera enviando uma breve mensagem para a ruiva "preciso de você aqui agora" quando Kara a parou assim que enviara.

-Não! Você não entende, está tudo bem, é assim que as coisas tinham de terminar... eu só precisava ver você, por Rao faz tanto tempo... - Um suspiro saiu da loira, o corpo trêmulo quando ela se recostou na mureta da sua varanda, isso a assustou, a forma como Kara parecia simplesmente desistir.

-Não Kara, eu vou ajudar você, tudo vai ficar bem, o que eu preciso?! Lâmpadas solares... e sangue? - Ela olhou para o telefone - Droga Alex tem que chegar aqui logo...

Novamente tentou pegar o telefone enquanto mantinha o máximo de pressão sobre os ferimentos de Kara, toda a raiva esquecida tudo o que importava era mantê-la viva. Então o telefone foi tirado de suas mãos e colocado ao lado dela.

-Lena, Rao! Apenas escute ok? - Não esperando uma resposta, Kara apertou sua mão continuando a explicar - Alex entenderá... a essa hora ela provavelmente está comemorando com Sara, e eu apostei todas as minhas fichas que estariam tendo um bom tempo... então por favor, por favor, não vamos estragar isso! - Lena piscou confusa sentindo a raiva reascender. O que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo?!

-Você ficou louca? Você acha que Alex prefere estar com qualquer mulher do que aqui com você? Do que tentando me ajudar a consertar isso, Kara? - Ela resistiu em brandir os braços, pois ainda tinha que fazer pressão principalmente em seu torso... Kara era assustadoramente humana.

E tudo o que Lena recebeu de volta, foi um maldito sorriso triste...

-Oh Lena como eu pude ferir alguém tão gentil quanto você? - Ela levantou o rosto para a forma suave e tão Kara que aquelas palavras lhe foram ditas - Rao, acho que nunca conseguirei me perdoar... - Lena se desespera outra vez quando Kara tosse fortemente sem conseguir parar porque ela cospe muito sangue - Está tudo bem, tudo bem! Você está bem! - Repetiu uma e outra vez enquanto a respiração de Kara parecia se acalmar.

-Desculpe por isso... sujei sua roupa de sangue...

-Deus Kara, apenas me deixa chamar a Alex... Alguém! - Lena olhou em volta tentando formar um plano para levá-la ao seu laboratório para tentar ajudá-la.

Ela poderia apoiá-la, Kara iria desmaiar, mas se conseguisse chegar ao laboratório então-

-Não...

-Kara... por favor...

-Escute apenas me escute ok?! Alex não está preocupada comigo, porque eu estou com ela é estou bem, pelo menos o mais próximo disso... Lena eu sinto muito eu... - Ela respirou fundo, Lena sentiu suas sobrancelhas se apertarem em completa confusão até que ela explicou - Eu sou um remanescente!

-O quê?

-Nós estávamos em uma luta, contra Paralax ele é um dos lanternas amarelo, muito mais poderoso do que prevíamos, ele construiu uma espécie de bomba, mas para rasgar o véu dos multiversos algo como o que a equação antivida faz, só que mais violento, milhares de planetas podiam morrer... então Eu e Barry corremos contra o tempo e criamos remanescentes de nós para tentar chegar a tempo e salvar os nossos amigos - Como se soubesse como seu cérebro funcionava, o que não era mentira, Kara lhe deu um momento para pensar naquilo, e o fato de que com sua capacidade e velocidade, ela e o amigo veloz podiam criar cópias deles mesmos usando o tempo em repetição - o remanescente de Barry foi despedaçado ao desativar o núcleo da bomba... e eu... bem eu estava carregando ela... a outra Kara pra longe quando explodiu, achei que também morreria, mas em vez disso fui jogada de volta para cá.

Lena engoliu em seco enquanto cravava seus olhos em Kara o frio do medo ao escutar sua história rasgando seu coração...

-Então...há duas de você? - Um sorriso triste se espalhou pelo rosto da sua amiga com suas palavras.

-Não por muito tempo, eu sinto muito é por isso que estou aqui...

-Eu não entendo você não quer que eu te ajude e nem busque ajuda... - Mãos macias cuidadosamente envolveram as suas até Kara falar novamente - Eu sou um kryptoniana Lena, quando morremos nosso corpo não se desfaz assim como os humanos, nossa biologia permitiu que fosse explorado mesmo após Rao nos arrebatar... - Kara levantou o rosto para encara Lena e assim ela pode ver toda a tristeza, dor e perda neles.

-Você quer que eu...

-Sinto muito pedir isso a você, eu sei que já pedi tanto, mas não á ninguém mais a quem possa confiar essa tarefa.

Engolindo em seco e tentando afastar as lágrimas Lena sentiu as mãos trêmulas. Antes de envolve-las no corpo quebrado de Kara. Tendo que engolir algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar.

-Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar algum... - Um suspiro cansado saiu de Kara... E um sorriso para o dejá-vú ante aquelas palavras também aliviada.

-Você promete? - Foi uma pergunta tão desamparada que Lena sentiu seu coração comprimir mais uma vez.

-Sim... eu prometo! Ela abraçou Kara um pouco mais forte enquanto a sentiu chorar contra seu ombro.

-Eu sinto muito Lena... eu... obrigado.

-Por favor, você não precisa agradecer... - Mais uma batida do seu coração dilacerado antes de Kara falar novamente.

-Você pode cantar algo pra mim? Desculpe-me é que eu estou com um pouco de medo. - Havia um bolo em sua garganta que ela teve que pigarrear para limpar antes de responder.

-Claro algum pedido especial? - Olhos azuis tão sobrenaturais e magníficos a olharam com tamanha gratidão que ela se sentiu sobrecarregada.

-Apenas o que estiver em seu coração.

Lena não se lembrava muito de sua mãe biológica ou de sua vida antes dos Luthors, sempre que estava se sentido magoada uma melodia vinha a sua cabeça... Talvez algo que sua mãe cantava quando era criança e de tão pequena não lembrava quando exatamente a ouviu pela primeira vez, mas foi o que ela deixou fluir de seus lábios enquanto segurava Kara em seus braços e a balançava com todo amor que já sentiu por essa mulher, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali apenas a abraçando e sussurrando uma canção tão velha quanto o tempo, e que sempre lhe dava paz, antes de ouvir um último suspiro trêmulo de Kara e sua cabeça relaxar para um ângulo não natural. Seus olhos se encheram com lágrimas enquanto sua alma transbordava de dor por esse ser tão corajoso que estava em seus braços sem vida. Mais uma vez o tempo pareceu um borrão antes que ela se levantasse e cuidadosamente deitasse o corpo de Kara, de forma silenciosa foi até o elevador no compartimento secreto que montara em seu escritório, apertou o andar que dava ao seu laboratório e de forma mecânica pegou tudo o que precisava. Algum tempo depois voltou ao elevador levando uma maca consigo cada andar foi passado de forma letárgica antes de chega ao seu escritório novamente, levou a maca até o lado de Kara e com um cuidado que sabia ser desnecessário a colocou-a nela e a levou ao elevador, pegou o restante do material e cuidou de limpar toda e qualquer evidência do que ocorreu ali. Com tudo terminado voltou a maca e novamente foi ao elevador apertando o andar do laboratório, evitou ao máximo olhar para o corpo de Kara enquanto estava presa naquela caixa de metal. O barulho das portas abrindo a incentivou a continuar sua empreitada levando a maca até uma porta de metal forjado. Cuidadosamente a verificou antes de abrir totalmente, levou primeiro todo o material que usou para limpar a sacada e depois delicadamente colocou o corpo de Kara dentro.

-Desculpe, eu não sei nenhuma oração para o seu Deus... Eu só... ouvi você falar uma vez quando esperávamos a polícia ao lado do corpo de Jack que você esperava que Rao o recebesse em sua luz... - Disse ela tocando sua bochecha com carinho - Então eu espero que ele te receba também... - Lena pressionou o botão e fechou as portas de aço antes de ativar o incinerador em sua potência máxima observando o fogo pela janela sem conseguir sequer piscar ou desviar o olhar, o tempo se tornou um borrão novamente enquanto coletava todas as cinza dos restos de Kara... Não, do remanescente de Kara e ia para a baía onde os despejou no mar onde jamais poderia ser usado para machucar Supergirl ou seu primo, o que Lex fez em Metrópolis com o corpo de Zod jamais será replicado com os restos de Kara.

Fortalecendo sua resolução Lena virou de volta ao seu carro onde pretendia ir pra casa e se deixar sentir o luto por essa Kara que mesmo com uma vida tão breve teve tantos feitos para humanidade que jamais se permitiria esquecê-la.

Suspirou ao recosta-se no sofá emocionalmente cansada.

Então olhou para o seu telefone, onde o nome de Alex piscava na tela, e ela congelou ao escutar não a ruiva Danvers, mas sim a loira...

-Lena, você está bem!?

Só que tudo o que ela podia fazer nesse momento... era chorar.


End file.
